


Do You Love Her?

by Tigergirl1223



Series: How Cal and Gillian Became A Couple [1]
Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: A little scene after Cal and Emily’s conversation in the series finale.





	Do You Love Her?

“Gillian, do you love her? No, I mean really love her?” His daughter’s questions still rang fresh in Cal Lightman’s head. He hadn’t truly realized how much he loved Gillian until Emily brought the fact to his attention. And he had no idea what he was going to do about it. He highly doubted that Gillian loved him back, well romantically anyway. He went into the living room and turned on the news, though he wasn’t really paying attention to it. He thought about the many years he had known Gillian and all they had been through together. They had both been through divorces, relationships, near death experiences, and case after case. He had been denying his feelings for her for years, mainly because he didn’t want to be “the other guy” on any of her previous relationships. The lie detecting duo had also promised not to get personal since they worked together, nor use their lie detecting skills to intrude on each other’s personal lives.   
“Well, what are you going to do about it?” Cal finally knew what he was going to do about it. He was going to man up and face his feelings, even if the outcome ended up being opposite of what he wanted. He grabbed his car keys and drove straight to Gillian’s apartment. The last time he had been there was comforting her after he had been held hostage at the Lightman Group. The look on her face when he was being held at gunpoint had nearly broken his heart. She was scared, more terrified than he had ever seen her. Cal finally pulled up in front of the apartment building but hesitated before knocking on the door, “Calvin Lightman now is not the time to chicken out,” he whispered to himself as he knocked.   
A few moments later, Gillian answered the door, though she was clearly dressed for bed since she was wearing pajama pants and a tank, “Cal?” she asked surprised.  
“Hey can I come in?” he asked a little apprehensively.  
“Of course,” Gillian said moving aside to let him into the apartment. Cal entered and Gillian asked, “Do you want some water, wine…”  
“No I’m good Gill,” he answered. The pair sat down on the couched, though Cal had no idea where to begin, “Listen Gill, we’ve been through a lot together.”  
Gillian raised her eyebrows a little, “You drove all the way over here just to tell me something I already knew,” she laughed and picked up the wine she had been drinking. Her laugh. Her smile. Cal loved everything about her.  
He was done hiding it. He just had to say it, “I love you Gillian Foster.”   
Gillian sat there stunned a few moments and slowly set her wine glass down on the coffee table. She had known for a while that Cal was denying feelings for her but hearing him say it was a different story. Gillian took a deep breath, “For how long?” she asked quietly.   
“For as long as I can remember but I just couldn’t bring myself to admit it,” said Cal beginning to pace around the room, “And I’ve been thinking, what am I afraid of? I’ve been dating a bunch of other girls hoping to fill the void but they don’t. You’re the one that I want Gillian. I love you Gillian,” he said again sitting back down and taking her hands in his.   
Tears started to form in Gillian’s eyes. All of tension, all of the attraction, all of her apprehension, finally disappeared. She was now about to make a move, to do something she wanted to do for a while now, but was too afraid to do it, thinking it would ruin their friendship. Her heart began to race and her palms began to sweat a little. Gillian leaned in slowly and Cal leaned in as well, their lips meeting with a burning passion. The kiss was what the two of them had hoped it would be and more. Neither one of them wanted to but eventually they pulled apart. Cal and Gillian leaned against each other’s foreheads before Gillian whispered the five words that Cal had been hoping to hear, “I love you too Cal.”


End file.
